


The Full Frontal Nudity Tumblr Rejects

by saignant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Doggy Style, Fanart, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fully Functional Android Peens, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Reach Around, Rope Bondage, Service Submission, Spitroasting, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear as a Gag, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Sounds like a band? Sadly, these are only the dicks tumblr banned. I still want to see those dicks, and maybe you do, too. ;)Update - Connor/?





	1. KamCon

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put these in different chapters, because the chance is high that I want to draw another nsfw fanart, and as I can't post that to tumblr (thanks again btw), it will show up in a chapter here. Chances are you already have seen the first two, but who knows, maybe you're new to this fandom after the 17th December 2018, and I wouldn't want to deprive you of nice dicks ;D


	2. KamConVin




	3. KamReed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I only have to write "dicks" and my brain insists to draw some ;)  
> This time it's KamReed. Enjoy!


	4. HankCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like Hank's little potbelly :D


	5. ConVin




	6. Reed900

Nines way of celebrating that his husband passed his Lieutenant's Exam


	7. RK1700

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what Nines gave Connor for their first Valentine...


	8. Reed900 and HankCon

Mirror, mirror on the wall,

who's the biggest bottom of them all?


	9. SiMarkus

Finally, Markus and Simon, I've been waiting so long for inspiration to hit me for those two, they're just too sweet, imo.  
Thanks, y'all for leaving some feedback on this series. It's much appreciated!


	10. Thank You For Your Donation - Gavin/?

So, Gavin/X, but definitely an android, bc my headcanon is that their spunk has a light tinge of blue, also, it glows in the dark and becomes invisible after a few hours *lol*  


Edit 4/11/19: Thank you all for your encouragement!!!


	11. Hamski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank had tricked him.

All Elijah had wanted was a good, hard fuck from the hunk that had accompanied the RK800. But Hank would only do him his way. Or not at all. Somewhere along the way Elijah realized that the Lieutenant had tricked him. That wasn't fucking, that was making love, and his supposed fucktoy was in fact his boyfriend...

...Elijah strongly suspected he got what he always needed, without even wanting it in the first place. (But, after all, he was a genius.)


	12. Reed900




	13. Service Dog - Connor/?

Good boy!


End file.
